


Danganronpa: Killer Night

by RoughGem



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Hataraku Maou-Sama! | The Devil Is a Part-Timer!, Ouran High School Host Club - All Media Types, 美男高校地球防衛部LOVE! | Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei-bu LOVE!
Genre: Atsushi and Ryuu will be main protagonist pair, Danganronpa senarios, I am a newbie, I have a messed up head with the executions, I made a whole cast of characters who are going to die, Kaoru and Haruhi will be a protagonist pair, classic Danganronpa, favorite character death warning, sorry for mediocre kills and trials
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-14
Packaged: 2019-05-03 16:28:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14572989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoughGem/pseuds/RoughGem
Summary: Hello everyone, my name is Monokuma. We are happy to present the Killing Game! Who will kill who?The games gonna be fun, so strap in folks. It's going to be a rollercoaster!--------Ryuu, Atsushi, and others are trapped inside a hidden school where the only way to escape, is to commit a murder





	1. Chapter 0: Freshman

Chapter 0

Freshmen 

SHSL-

Chemist - Foyuzo Kemu

Ballerina - Chloe Kuro 

??? - Kayano Homura

Lucky - Mayonaka Opal

Archer - Tulip Miki 

Surgeon - Kiri Rem

Hacker - Urushihara Hanzo

Charmer - Ryuu Zaou

Curry cook - Atsushi Kinugawa

Designer - Kaoru Hitachiin 

Doctor - Seifer Fuene

Analyser - Haruhi Fujisaki 

Acrobat - Jake Winter

Historian - Tanki Furui

Fashionista - Junko Enoshima

\--------------

Chapter 0 Freshmen 

Ryuu woke up with a gasp, he groaned

“Man, why?” Ryuu groaned as he grabbed his head to help the headache. He glanced around to see that he was in a classroom. Did he fall asleep in class? He swore that he was leaving school when he blacked out. He felt something in his pocket and pulled out a small tablet, bigger than his phone by a few inches. The screen flares to life and the screen read 

Hello, SHSL Charmer

“Charmer? Since when was I called that?” Ryuu thought as he flipped through the pages. It held more than just general school info, to a point it was freaky. It knew his school, birthday, class year, likes, dislikes, even a freaking summary of his life and personality. 

He decided to leave it for now and see if there are any others there were in the school. As he walked around, he heard chatter from behind a pair of giant green metal doors. He pushed them open 

Inside, he saw roughly fifteen different teens, sounding confused and concerned. He looked around and saw Atsushi in one corner talking with someone, he had black hair and in a brown suit. 

“Atsushi-senpai” Ryuu called as he walked to them, Atsushi looked relieved as he walked over and the man look both happy and concerned 

“You too know each other?” The man asked 

“Yeah, same school” Atsushi said as Ryuu smiled 

“Names Ryuu Zaou” Ryuu said smiling 

“The supposed Charmer. I'm Tanaki Furui, the SHSL Historian” the man said, Ryuu just noticed that he had green eyes 

“Let's go meet with the others, maybe they have an idea of where we are” Atsushi said as the three walked over to a pair, one was a boy with auburn pink hair talking with a girl who had mid-length brown hair 

“Hello, I'm Tanaki Furui the SHSL Historian. Do you happen to have an idea of where we are?” Furui asked, the boy shook his head and the girl spoke

“No, I've been to several schools to apply for a scholarship, but none have looked like this” the girl said, she paused before saying “My name is Haruhi Fujioka, apparently I'm the SHSL Analyser” she said 

“I'm Kaoru Hitachiin, and I'm suppose to be the SHSL Designer, whatever S-H-S-L stand for anyway” the boy sighed 

So after a bit, they have met with everyone. 

“Geez, you guys have any idea where we are?” Ryuu asked, the two they were talking to was a girl with short black hair and purple eyes, an outfit covered by a dark jacket. The other was a man, he had bleach blonde hair and brown eyes, he wore an outfit under a lab coat

“No, I'm afraid not. Though I must say, this is quite interesting” the man said 

“This is more concerning than interesting” Atsushi said as he glanced at them 

“Oh, how rude of me. I didn't introduce myself, I'm Foyuzo Kemu, ultimate Chemist. She's Kiri Rem, ultimate Surgeon” the man said as he gestured to the girl 

“I can introduce myself just fine” Rem said calmly 

“Apologizes, back to the matter at hand. I would say we were taken here, unwillingly” Kemu said 

“You mean like some kind of mass kidnapping? How can you be sure?” Ryuu asked before Kemu grabbed his wrist 

“Ow” before Atsushi could help him, Kemu pulled up his sleeve and showed a bluish black bruise around his wrist 

“The bruise suggest you were handled rather roughly. I highly doubtful you got that recently” Kemu said, before he could continue, a high pitch voice erupted from the podium on the stage near the back. Out popped, a Black and White teddy bear? 

“Hello students, upupup. Welcome to Hope's Peak Academy. You have all been chosen to stay here, for eternity” the bear said snickering 

“Eternity?” Ryuu gulped, this wasn't good 

“I am your headmaster Monokuma. On your neat little devices there are a set of rules, if any of them are broken. You will be punished” Monokuma said 

“This is crazy, let us go, we have rights. You can't just keep us here” Chloe yelled 

“Yes I can, you will spend the rest of your lives here. Forever” Monokuma said 

“Unless….” 

“Unless what?” Haruhi asked 

“The only way to escape, is the break one rule. The rule of no murder. Kill someone, you'll be home free” Monokuma snickered 

“Kill?! We are not murderers! You sicko!” Winter yelled 

“That's up to you to decide. Welcome to the Killing Game, only two can survive” Monokuma announced

“No, way! Let us out! Right now!” Winter said as he grabbed Monokuma by his head, only to hear a rapid beeping 

“It's a bomb, toss it!” Homura yelled, Winter tossed the bear into the air and it blew up in a fiery cloud 

“What to crap is going on?” Hanzo asked, he didn't look too panicked, but still unnerved 

“No need to fear! I have multiple bodies to use” Monokuma said as he jumped out again 

“A robot? So that must mean there's a Mastermind huh” Kemu said as he took an intense glare at the bear 

“Yes indeed, they have asked me to do the game. To relish in your absolute despair!” Monokuma yelled

“Now let's get this killing game started” Monokuma said only to be grabbed by Junko

“Don't he'll blow up!” Kinugawa shouted 

“Like crap he will!” Junko threw him to the ground and stepped on him 

“Violence to a teacher is not approved, stop or I'll have to punish you” Monokuma grunted as Junko dug her heel into his head 

“No way, you will let us out of here, NO-” Junko was cut off as spears jutted through the ground and impaled her everywhere 

“Why….me?” Junko rasped in confusion as blood bled from everywhere and blood leaked from her mouth, the spears returned and she fell to the ground, dead 

“Holy crap” Hanzo breathed, all, of them too scared or shocked to move 

“Was killing Junko in such a way necessary?” Haruhi said 

“Dear Analyser. For your information, I thought I’d start the game off with a bang. So get settled in, there is a map to the dorms on your monopads. So get settled in, and I’ll give you your first motives when everyone is in the cafeteria” Monokuma said 

“See you at the class trial, who will kill who?” Monokuma wondered as he vanished 

Later…... 

Urushihara Hanzo walked into his dorm and smashed his hand against glaring at the metal cuffs on his wrists, the black lines of enchantments 

“Hello Urushihara Hanzo, interested in your new jewelry?” Monokuma snickered 

“What is this crap?! Did you make a deal with Olba or something?!” Hanzo yelled 

“Pupupu, that's a secret” Monokuma said 

#######

Atsushi couldn't understand what has happened, or was is happening. They are trapped in a school to live here forever, and can't get out without murdering someone 

“En-chan, Kin-chan” Atsushi mumbled only to hear a rapid knocking on his door, he opened it to see Ryuu stumble in, slightly disoriented and a bleeding cut on his cheek 

“Ryuu!” Atsushi said concerned as he sat him down, rubbing his head 

“Are you okay?!” Atsushi asked 

“Mm-fine, sorry” Ryuu mumbled as Atsushi patched his cheek up with a small band-aid 

“What happened?” Atsushi asked 

“I was walking to the lunch room, but suddenly someone tried to cut me with a blade, it got my cheek from the looks of it and I kicked them in the knee. They hit my head with something heavy before running away, I just stumbled to the nearest dorm I could see” Ryuu said still rubbing his head 

“Oh, I think we need to head to the nurse's office” Ryuu mumbled, as he showed his hand, covered in blood 

“Follow me“ Atsushi said as he helped him up and started walking toward the area 

Later. Atsushi had patched up Ryuu’s wound and walked him back to his dorm, only to run into Kaoru Hitachiin 

“Oh, hi” Kaoru said a little shyly only to looked concerned at Ryuu 

“Is he okay?” Kaoru asked 

“Mm-fine” Ryuu mumbled still dazed 

“He got a mild concussion, whatever he was hit with, was something heavy” Atsushi said 

“He was already attacked?!” Kaoru asked shocked 

“Yeah, someone is desperate” Atsushi said 

“I guess I better head back before something bad happens” Kaoru said 

“Yeah, see you in the morning” Atsushi said smiling kindly and walking away 

“I hope so” Kaoru mumbled 

“Something that matter?” Kemu asked appearing behind him

“N-no, good night” Kaoru said quickly before getting into his room which was a few doors down 

“Interesting….” Kemu said as his glasses shined 

Inside the dorm…..

Kaoru collapsed into his bed, holding his arm over his eyes 

“Hello, student, how are things?” Monokuma asked through the monitor in the top left corner of the room 

“What do you want? You sicko” Kaoru shot as he sat up 

“Aww, I'm hurt, don't be mean to your teacher. I'm not like those school girls at ouran” Monokuma sighed 

“How did you know that?!” Kaoru asked 

“Secret, although it will be interesting to see how this plays out. Not only are you trapped in a killing game, but your also without your beloved older twin. I know how close you two are, but you've always been the smarter one right Kaoru?” Monokuma snickered 

“You shut your mouth” Karou growled 

#######  
Elsewhere……..

Ryuu was lying in his bed as he rubbed the bandages that covered his wound

“Who the heck is so desperate to leave, to try and kill me on the first night?” Ryuu sighed, he was tired. He hoped that when he closed his eyes, he would wake up in his bed, in his house, and that this was all just a bad dream. 

In another dorm, a figure growled as their plan failed 

“Crap, I let him get away. No, next time, it'll be a framed murder. Having someone take the blow while I go home free. It's perfect, just need a plan” the figure spoke to themselves and they looked through all the profiles of their classmates on the monopad.

A murder was going to happen soon, just who will it be? 

#####

Monokuma: Find out next time on Danganronpa: Killer Night


	2. Chpt 1: Despair School, Free Day 1

Chapter 1: Despair School, Free Day 1

The next morning………..

Ryuu awoke to the a loud chime of a bell as Monokuma rang out the morning call 

“So the cafeteria is relatively normal” Atsushi said 

“Yeah, I hope to get out of this place” Hanzo said, everyone soon arrived and the massive screen in the room lit up and Monokuma ws sitting in a chair, multiple monitors glowing blue behind him 

“Gooood morning students, it’s 8:30am and time for the first motives. Is your deepest, darkest secret, have fun!” Monokuma said as he let several pieces of paper float down and people grabbed the paper with their names 

“You let the maid steal your family’s treasure in the safe for the sake of fun” 

“Oh no, this could be trouble” Kaoru inwardly cursed. How did someone know that? He turned to Haruhi who was looking intently at her paper 

“You really think that's a dark secret? I have a fear of thunder?” Haruhi asked folding her arms 

“Fine, fine. You're one of the few here that have the most boring lives I've seen, but a personality like yours makes the game interesting. So yeah, couldn't find anything juicy” Monokuma sighed 

“If anything, I would like to know how he got his hands on that information. Even mine, only I know about it, no one else” Hanzo said glaring at the bear

“That's a secret. Anywho, if no one dies by the end of four days. All those secrets are front page, in front of all of your fellow classmates” Monokuma said 

“No one is really going to kill over a silly secret will they?” Ryuu asked holding his own piece of paper 

“Who knows, some have scarier skeletons hiding in the closet. Some they wish never to find” Kemu said 

“You are acting like a creep, you know that?” Haruhi said pushing her hair away 

“My apologies, I just have a certain fascination with you. You are a scholar student who attended Ouran Academy?” Kemu asked 

“Yes, why?” Haruhi asked 

“You must’ve befriended some big names, don’t you think its strange that no one has found us yet?” Kemu asked 

“Because of Ouran?” Haruhi asked 

“No, think about it. Not only do we have people who excel at what they do, but having one of the sons of the Hitachiin family. Wouldn’t the have found us already? Not to mention yourself, you’re engaged to the heir of the Suoh family, as well as best friends to the Ootori family as well. FInding us, just shouldn’t be a problem, and based on how everything is labeled and speaking, we are still in Japan, and its not exactly to most spacious continent” Kemu said 

“I will say it is suspicious, but we need to find a place out of here ourselves” Fuene said 

“I agree, we need to find a way out of here ourselves. No one has to die” Atsushi said 

“Well then, let's start exploring, right?” Homura asked 

“Yeah” Ryuu said 

Later……..

Kaoru and Haruhi have not left each other's side since that morning. They explored most of the library, kitchen, and storage room

“Why would they have books on London history in Japan?” Haruhi asked as she dusted an old book 

“Beats me, speaking of which, what do you think if being called an Ultimate?” Kaoru asked 

“It's nothing special, just a title” Haruhi said 

“Yeah, we have to find a way out of here” Kaoru said as Ryuu and Atsushi walked in 

“You two okay?” Ryuu asked

“I should be asking you that, is your wound okay?” Kaoru asked 

“It's feeling better. I can still hear some ringing” Ryuu said as he lightly patted the back of his head 

“That just proves how dangerous it is here, but I haven't found a way out yet” Haruhi said 

“Neither did we. Only way was that giant metal door” Atsushi sighed, after they left the gym, they found an immovable metal door that presumably separated themselves and the rest of the world. 

“Only thing here is books from all over the world. There are some in English" Haruhi said as she looked at the different books on the shelves 

“English?” Ryuu asked

“Yes, it's strange. It sounds like they do intend to keep us here” Haruhi sighed 

“Geez, the make up exams are going to be a mountain” Haruhi sighed, both Ryuu and Atsushi looked at her strangely 

“Don't worry, school is a thing on her mind” Kaoru said 

After an hour or so, the four managed to explore most of the first floor. Finding storage closets, and a garden. One annoyance was that Chloe was questioning things quite a bit. Ryuu swore that she followed them during then. Currently they were examining their dorms and discussing titles. 

“Nothing strange here. They look like a single person hotel room honestly” Atsushi said as Ryuu sighed and sat down on the bed. They have explored each other's and currently inside Ryuu’s. 

“One thing I need to find out is why give us titles. We aren't even sure we are 'ultimate’ in these talents” Haruhi said 

“Ultimate Curry Cook. That honestly doesn't make too much sense. I only made that Curry a few times, and it never left the house. One time was only for a school festival” Atsushi said 

“It was probably that, the school probably liked your Curry and possibly bragged or comment the dish” Haruhi said 

“Zaou's not too hard either. I heard he got quite the charm with the ladies. You should see milord, he was trying to find a way to get him into the school. Even when Zaou turned it down” Kaoru laughed at the memory 

“Kaoru’s I could understand, he is one of the heir’s to the Hitachiin Fashion brand created by his mother. They could've assumed that” Atsushi said as Kaoru nodded in agreement

“Mine, I don't understand. I mean, how would they know that” Haruhi questioned 

“I mean, the only time that could be apparent was when you're able to tell the difference between Hikaru and myself. That was never caught on camera though” Kaoru said 

“This is a nightmare. We're trapped in here, with someone who stalked everyone here” Ryuu sighed as he fell in the bed onto his back 

“Well. That's a secret, y’know, all you need to do is kill someone. Then your home free” Monokuma suddenly appearing on the monitor 

“We don't want to talk to you, sicko bear!” Ryuu shouted as he jumped up 

“Don't talk to your teacher like that Zaou~” Monokuma hit a button 

“Ow!” Ryuu felt a strong electrical shock pulse from his bracelet that kept him from using his magic 

“What the?” Ryuu shook his wrist as it ever so slightly smoked 

“What was that?” Kaoru asked carefully 

“An electrical shock, I heard you'd be a troublemaker so I took precautions. Can't kill off the students so quickly or else the game would end too soon. Don't worry though, you won't become Swiss cheese. I have a special punishment for each of you when one eventually cracks. Anywho, toodles” Monokuma then logged off of the screen 

“P.S the electrical shock can't kill you, but it is strong enough to knock you for a few days, so keep that mind” Monokuma quickly appeared before disappearing again. 

“Why do only you two have them?” Haruhi asked 

“No idea” Atsushi said simply, their story would bring confusion and worry for all he could tell 

“What about Urushihara Hanzo? He has them as well, on both of his wrists” Kaoru said 

“We don't know him, so the reasons are up in the air. Let's go back and check on the others” Ryuu said as he stood up. It was about five already based on the clock in the room 

The four rerouted back to the cafeteria where most of them were. For strange reasons Chloe was also questioning them

“Oh, there you are, I had a feeling you'd four be together” Opal said, she had black hair tied in a single low braid, had green eyes and wore a simple blue dress with a small leather purse 

“How did you figure that?” Kaoru asked 

“Her luck, it's her talent because she has uncanny amounts of luck, whether good or bad. Put it this way, if something had a one in a billion chance of hitting someone here, Opal would always hit it, if she had bad luck. If goods things that happen in a one and a billion chance, she would always win them. She has one story” Miki said, she had brown hair in a high ponytail, her eyes were red and she wore a simple tank top with pants that stopped at the knees and sneakers. 

“Oh yes, I won the lottery exactly four times now” Opal said 

“Four times in a row?” Hanzo asked 

“Luck is a strange thing indeed. One thing I'm curious about is how prepared this place is. Look, it has enough food to last years and changes of clothes in the warehouse. Whoever set this up had to be rich enough to afford it all” Kemu said pushing his glasses 

“We found nothing that could be of use. As this sick game implies, there's a lot of stuff here that can kill a person. The kitchen has a worrying number of knives, the storage closets each come with sharp tipped fire pokers, and there are heavy items lying around, waiting to bash someone in the skull” Furui said with a shutter

“Well then, I wonder who will die first” Kemu said smiling 

“Huh? No one needs to die” Ryuu said 

“Says the person who was attacked last night. You survived an attempted murder” Kemu said 

“He what?!” Miki asked, shocked 

“Yes, I decided to check the scene after Zaou managed to limp his way back to the dorms. There was a knife on the floor, with blood on it. Mostly likely when the attacker ended up slicing Zaou's cheek. Other than that, I also found a heavy porcelain platter with blood on the back, that was most likely used to daze him. Honestly I'm amazed he's not dead” Kemu explained 

“It's a scary thought, actually, Zaou come with me to the infirmary. I want to check if your wound is treated properly” Fuene said 

“Is that a good idea?” Atsushi asked worried, he wasn't going to let some stranger leave with Ryuu. Especially in a case like this

“Come with us if you're worried. I don't mind” Fuene said, Atsushi nodded his head and followed

Later………

Fuene just finished checking Ryuu's bandages after making sure his cut wasn't infected 

“You did a stellar job on the wound Kinugawa” Fuene said

“Just call me Atsushi, it sounds more familiar” Atsushi said 

“Very well, regarding our current situation. Did Zaou get shocked by anything recently? I can feel some static, and your head wound is warm” Fuene said 

“Ehhh, the bear electrocuted me about an hour ago, little before five” Ryuu said 

“That's no good. That might've damped the healing process, a wound like this should only take a day or two of rest to fully heal. Now it's going to take a few” Fuene said 

“Thanks for check up though” Ryuu said

“I actually want to ask the both of you something since we're alone” Fuene said 

“What?” Ryuu looked up and rubbed the back of his rebandaged head

“How long, do you think it will be before someone finds us” Fuene asked 

“Honestly don't know” Atsushi sighed neither of them hearing the soft steps from outside the door 

“I'd rather not think of it. Some already think their be stuck here forever” Hanzo suddenly appeared in the doorway, lazily leaning on the side 

“Thats why Zaou was attacked. Someone is desperate. Despite not wanting to believe it, no doubt Kemu's words are true. Someone is going to die before we get rescued. Keep that in mind, your next friend, could be your murderer” Hanzo said as he left 

“As much as I want to brush off his words. The facts seem to true. We need to find a way out, or hope we get rescued before someone dies. That means very soon. There are no windows, I can't tell where on Earth we are. Even if we're in Japan, where did they hide us?” Fuene said as he looked at a scalpel placed neatly on a tools tray 

Later…..

Atsushi sat on his bed looking at the shock bracelet that kept him from using magic. Either their captor was just lucky and decided to place it on that wrist, or the captor knew they had magic powers. 

It was unnerving, Atsushi sighed as he checked his tablet and scrolled through what the person left them with   
#####  
School Map <\- 

Student Profiles 

Rules

Evidence

Monokuma files  
####

Atsushi quickly clicked on Monokuma files to see one line of text

##  
No victims documented yet  
##

“Ah, so this was for when a murder does happen. 

En, Kinshiro, anyone. Please hurry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Upupup, well folks that was the second day of the game. I swear if these kids don't start slaughtering each other soon, I'm gonna go crazy. Remember, the game is to make you feel despair. I wonder if hope will win. Probably not, ha! See you next time folks  
> ########
> 
> Review and let me know what to improve, what you think of the story, or if you want me to do anything special with a character. Only exception is romance, I cannot write romance for the life of me. It ends up super cheesy anyway

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading. This story and Gemstone are the only stories I'll be working on for now. Romance is really not my strong suit, warning for this story, anyone familiar with the Danganronpa franchise, things are going to get sad and a little gory. Hope you like my OCs a lot of them are going to die. 
> 
> Reviews, I love reviews. No hate though, that doesn't help me at all


End file.
